<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’s dark outside (and i can’t see your face) by Icehale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284396">it’s dark outside (and i can’t see your face)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icehale/pseuds/Icehale'>Icehale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Friday Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/M, hi i’m going to cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icehale/pseuds/Icehale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ethan wanted was to keep his promise to Lex and make sure Hannah was safe. No matter what it took.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Foster &amp; Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it’s dark outside (and i can’t see your face)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Cross my heart and hope to die.”</i>
</p><p>His promise to Hannah ran through his head as he stared down the man with the crazed look. The flicker in his eyes…he was terrified. But he had to stay strong for the kid. He couldn’t show any weakness now.</p><p>Blood spurted from his mouth as the man in the baseball cap struck him in the stomach. Fuck. Ethan stumbled backwards at the impact, raising his hands unsteadily as the man stared him down.</p><p>“Bad blood.” He heard Hannah’s voice coated in fear.</p><p>He jabbed backwards as he felt hands gripping his shoulder. “Hannah, get out of here!” he called, waving for her to leave. “The play place by Marshall’s, get in the kiddie tunnel!”</p><p>
  <i>“You gotta trust me.”</i>
</p><p> His gaze darkened as he looked at each of the men. They wouldn’t get to Hannah, not while he was still around. He’d promised Lex he’d keep her safe, and Ethan Green didn’t break his promises.</p><p>The second man threw a punch—down Ethan went. He groaned as his head hit the ground. <i>Fuck, get out get out getout.</i></p><p>A yell erupted from his lips as the first one directed a kick towards his head, once, twice, three times. His eyelids fluttered, and he struggled to keep them open—</p><p>
  <i>I’m sorry Lex. I tried to keep her safe.</i>
</p><p>He lost track of time as the men continued to attack, struggling to rise from his place. A feeble hand raised as they ripped open his jacket.</p><p>A doll. They’d wanted one of those fucking dolls. He leaned his head back on the ground, eyes distant. Was that Lex he saw in front of him?</p><p>“Ethan?” a voice echoed from next to him, but he couldn't see who it was. It was familiar, so so familiar…</p><p>He tried to rise at the sight of Lex, only to settle back down as a pair of arms closed around him. “Lex,” he tried as he met her gaze. “I’ll get you to California, Lex. Then you don’t gotta cry so much no more.”</p><p>
  <i>I love you, Lex Foster. I’ll always love you.</i>
</p><p>He gripped her hand before finally allowing his eyes to close. He’d protect her. Her and Hannah. They’d always be safe with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this just popped into my head, and i had to get it down. i— i’m sorry. i adore ethan, i’m so sad about this.</p><p>let me know what you thought! you can also follow me on tumblr on @emmasperkins.</p><p>much love to you all, and remember—wiggly will wiggle.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>